Enamorada de Ti (song)
}} "Enamorada de Ti" is a romantic, freestyle, and Spanish song that has elements of Arabic, folk, Jazz, German folk music, and Tejano sounds that are notceable during the play of the song which was created by Selena's brother AB Quintanilla III and one of the Selena y Los Dinos members Pete Astudillo . Enamorada De Ti or "In Love With You" is a well known favorite song that was playing all over the Texas radio stations at the time of its release. In 1989, Selena recorded Is It the Beat? a song that was not released until after Selena's death that occurred in 1995, the song was released under the Selena soundtrack in 1997 with a different tune and version than the original version that was recorded , the song has been mistaken for as the "Spanish version" of "Enamorada De Ti" the song in fact helped Selena's brother create both songs with both feelings and sounds . Selena won "Female Vocalist of the Year" and "Female Entertainer of the Year" at the 1990 Tejano Music AwardsTejano Music Awards Past Award Winners Retrieved on 2009-06-08 in San Antonio, Texas where Selena performed "Enamorada de ti". The performance was shown in the 2005 memory film by Edward James Olmos in 2005; who played Selena's father in the film, Selena in 1997. There has been other scenes of the TMA's with Selena singing and dancing to "Enamorada de ti" in other Selena specials. Other versions "Enamorada De Ti" (Old Version): This version of "Enamorada de ti" is the first well known version that was released from Selena's fourth album Muñequito de Trapo in 1986 from Manny Labels. After this version of the song was released, Selena's father re-released this version several times with different tones and styles. In this version of "Enamorda de ti". This songs tells about Selena and her "boyfriend", the song says that Selena's boyfriend treats her like if she was nobody, ruthless, and wrong, but Selena can't get away and says that she is still "In love with him". *''Muñequito de Trapo'' (1986): This album contains the original version. *Anthology Disc. 3 "Cumbia" (1998): This album contains the new "Cumbia" added version to the song. *Selena Y Sus Inicios Vol. 3 (2004): This album contains a "updated" version. *''Classic Series, Vol. 2'' (2006): This album contains the original version that was featured in Muñequito de Trapo; although the song is a Remastered version. *''Inolvidable'' (2009): This album contains the original version. "Enamorada De Ti (New Version)": This version is the most popular and known version of the song "Enamorada de ti". This version is considered "New" instead of "remix" because this song does not contain the same lyrics and message of the "old" version. This song fits into its time when "Freestyle" dominated the Latino World until the genre declined in the mid-1990s. Selena sung this version live more than she did on the "old" version. At concerts, Selena would always sing "Enamorada De Ti" first before singing any other songs until 1992. In 1996, a special that aired for the A&E network about Selena's life said that "Enamorada de ti" was mix of blended sounds like "Tejano" and "Black Urban Pop". *''Ven Conmigo'' (1990): This album contains the original "freestyle" version. * Ven Conmigo 20 Years of Music (2002): Is a re-issue and updated tracks of Ven Conmigo. "Enamorada De Ti (Club Mix)": This is a Club Remix version of the "freestyle" or "new" version of "Enamorade De Ti" that was released and aimed for success in its 2000 release. The club remix was soon playing all over the DJ clubs, and around the Spanish speaking clubs in the USA and Mexico until a year later. *''All My Hits/Todos Mis Exitos Vol. 2 (2000)'' Track Listings ;US (5 Track Single) # English Radio Edit # Album Version # Spanish Radio Edit # Monster Club Mix # Spanish Club Mix In concert Selena has sung "Enamorada De Ti" from 1987-1993. Selena's most memorable concert that featured the song was when she was at the 10th Annual Tejano Music Awards in 1990 . There has been cut senses all over the YouTube pages. Selena was dancing with three guys who were dancing along with Selena and doing moves like the "freestyle down and up", "Michael Jackson's thriller dance", and Selena's "Three jump's at the beginning of the song dance" are seen. *1987 (Johnny Canales Show) *1988 (San Antonio fair) *1988 (Corpus Christi Mall) *1989 (Canales de Mexico) *1990 (10th Annual Tejano Music Awards) *1991 (Ven Conmigo Live Tour) *1992 (Music Awards) *May 1992 (LA Festival Broadway) *October 31, 1993 (Bailando) *There has been more scenes where Selena sang "Enamorada De Ti" but aren't show to the public for unknown reasons. References Category:1987 singles Category:1990 singles Category:Selena songs Category:Songs written by A.B. Quintanilla Category:Spanish-language songs Category:Freestyle songs Category:Songs written by Pete Astudillo cbk-zam:Enamorada de Tí es:Enamorada de ti (Selena) pt:Enamorada de ti simple:Enamorada de Ti